doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin McIntosh
My name is Martin McIntosh (a.k.a. Time Guardian) and this is my writer's page. Personal Life To be honest "McIntosh" is a pseudonym surname because I'm foreign. My current residence is Welwyn Garden City. My birthday is 17th of June and my current age is 16 years. I'm single but that's due to change soon. Fandom I can't deny that I'm a sci-fi nerd, I'm practically addicited to the stuff. Movies, TV shows, Books if it's sci-fi I'll give it a try. When my family moved to the UK about 2 years ago, I found out about Doctor Who and decided to give it a try. So here I am after 5 1/2 series, 70+ episodes, 7 NSA novels, and 12+ NSA novelas. Fan Point *I have seen every single episode of the new series - 1+ *I have 18 Doctor Who fiction books - 1+ *I have the "11th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver" toy replica - 1+ *I have seen Genesis of the Daleks ''(every fan has to see it before they can call themselves fans) - 2+ *I have seen ''Terror of the Autons ''- 1+ *I haven't seen ''The Caves of Adrozani ''- 2- *I haven't been to The Doctor Who Experience yet - 2- *I'm writing fan fiction for Doctor Who (obviously) - 2+ *I can't wait for the next episode of Doctor Who - 1+ Nerd Points *I'm addicted to sci-fi - 1+ *I have to wear glasses because I'm short-sighted (because I play a ton of video games) - 1+ *I have novels written by Arthur C. Clarke - 1+ **I have read "2001: A Space Odyssey" - 0.5+ *I plan to become a sci-fi writer - 1 My Episodes The Lost Adventures - Series I *Ep. 3-4 - Meet the Guardians/Unnatural Time The Lost Adventures - Series II *Ep. 12 - Crystal Life The Guardians - Series 1 *Ep. 1-2 - The Darkest Hour/Dawn of the Guardians *Ep. 4 - The Prophecy *TBA Torchwood 5 - Series 1 *Ep. 1-2 - ''Torchwood Reborn *TBA Favorites Writing Style As a writer I tend to send the Doctor into the mysteries past (his own, the Earth's, the Time War), have him discover a long forgotten weapon (The Nemesis statue, the Hand of Omega-like) or have him confront ancient and forgotten foes (The Forgotten, Carrionites, Faction Paradox, etc.), and while not all of my stories follow this format I (almost) always enjoy seeing the Doctor crack the ancient mysteries of time (like "The Shakespeare Code" (7/10) or "The Fires of Pompeii" (8/10)). My favorite villain in the series is the Master and he often appears in my stories. I really, really want to see more Time Lords and if I was the head writer of Doctor Who, then my first order of business would be to bring them back (along with Gallifrey). Poetry I have a hobby in the form of writing short poems with sci-fi/fantasy elements and themes, if you go to my user page you'll see the final verse to my first poem "The Sands of Time". If you want to read the whole thing plus a few other poems, feel free to check them out at FictionPress.com - LINK. Category:Writer's Pages Category:Time Guardian